deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku VS Superman Rematch/@comment-25182985-20150702170838
Well I no longer want Naruto VS Ichigo and before you say. But it's a rivalry. Someone on ScrewAttack pointed something out to me. His name is BerialEdge. "Yes, Mike. Fights can be just about nerding out. However, matching up one sided fights between characters that the majority of people dont care about (lizard and killer croc) doesnt really fit the bill of nerding out. You may be alone in wanting that fight. You gonna nerd out alone? Inuyasha vs Yusuke is only slightly better since at least the characters are popular. I just dont want to see that fight because Inuyasha doesnt even deserve to lick Yusuke's shoe. Yusuke was taking down beings more powerful than Inuyasha less than 40 episodes in. Yusuke and Ichigo will fight. I am calling it now. "But Berial, Ichigo and Naruto have a rivalry." Well sit the fuck down kid and let me learn you a thing or two. First, aside from odd hair color choices, the two characters have jack and shit really in common. Both series run off of entirely different mechanics. Ichigo battles hollows and other Soul Reapers to protect humanity. Meanwhile, Naruto is a energetic Ninja boy who chooses the worst friends. One turns into a spirit while the other is half furry. The list goes on but ypu get it. Moving on. Yusuke and Ichigo have a vast amount of similarities and differences that make this fight thematically perfect besides the whole Spirit detective vs Soul reaper theme. They are both high school teenagers that unwillingly become a part of a battle for humanity. Both are given their starter powers from an outside source. Both have a connection to the spirit world and can see ghosts amd other spirits as well as harm them. Ichigo's father was a Soul reaper and Yusukes ancestor is a powerful Demon lord. Both have a powerup that makes them very brutal and powerful while being hard to control. And lastly both save their verse from potential Armageddon. This is what a rivalry looks like. Not some petty reasoning like being two animes that ran at similar times. The naruto/ichigo rivalry is just a projection of the fanbases and has about as much of a rivalry as any other two animes drawn from a hat." "Like I said the, this imaginary Naruto/Ichigo rivalry only exists because the fans are projecting it onto two animes that have nothing in common, ran at different times, and both have an equal "rivalry" with One Piece. Yusuke and Ichigo is a rivalry in the same vein as Superman VS Goku. Naruto/Ichigo just doesnt cut it." In other words now. I want Yusuke VS Ichigo. Yusuke and Ichigo have a vast amount of similarities and differences that make this fight thematically perfect besides the whole Spirit detective vs Soul reaper theme. They are both high school teenagers that unwillingly become a part of a battle for humanity. Both are given their starter powers from an outside source. Both have a connection to the spirit world and can see ghosts amd other spirits as well as harm them. Ichigo's father was a Soul reaper and Yusukes ancestor is a powerful Demon lord. Both have a powerup that makes them very brutal and powerful while being hard to control. And lastly both save their verse from potential Armageddon.